Always There
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: Wally blames himself when Kuki's hurt in battle. Abby tries to tell him that It wasn't his fault. Mainly just a story on Wally and Abby and their friendship. 3/4 implied Disclaimer: I do not own KND


Always There

A KND story by,

HCBalwayshappy

"KUKI!" Wally yelled as he watched his best friend/ secret crush get hit by a laser blaster. The twelve year old Japanese girl screamed and fell to the ground. THey were fighting Father and the rest of the Evil Adults/Teens and they seemed to be...losing. Their bald headed England leader,Numbuh One, was off a few yards to his right fighting the Ice Cream Men, all of them. Numbuh Two, Sector v's 2*4 technologist was no where to be seen. Numbuh Five, Their spy was fighting off her older sister and most of the teen ninja's. Wally, Numbuh Four was running past the enemies and towards the fallen friends side. Reaching her and not knowing what to do, He called retreat.

Abby the closest one to him, paused her battling to look at him. She understood as soon as she saw the unconscious girl in his arms. "RETREAT!" She yelled loud enough for Hoagie and Nigel to hear, and they pulled back. The adults let them go, being worn out themselves they watched as they flew off in their scamper.

**In the scamper...**

Numbuh three was laid on the stretcher. She seemed to be holding up so far, but no one really knew what the blast did to her. Numbuh five was holding her hand, While numbuh two steered the ship. Numbuh one was on his chair, thinking. Numbuh four, well he was in the corner head buried in his hands. They landed in the tree house and a few minutes later Kuki was in stable condition, thanks to numubuh five and her basic knowledge of medical stuff.

Numbuh five walked into the living room, where Nigel and Hoagie were playing video games. Nigel looked at her, paused the game and asked, "Is numbuh three gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She was just shocked from the ray nothing too bad."

"That's a relief," Numbuh two said.

"Hey, where's numbuh four?" Abby asked. The two boys shrugged and went back to playing their game. Folding her arms and shaking her head she walked towards numbuh four's room. '_Oh boy' _she thought.

**Wally's Room...**

It was all his fault. If he had been their by Kuki's side he could have saved her. (doesn't know Kuki's okay) He could of pushed her out of the ray. And now she might not even make it. He wouldn't be able to live without her. Never, ever would he be able to forgive himself. Being the 'tough one; as the kids of the kids next door called him he tried not to cry. Letting only anger out instead. And it just so happened that Abby walked through the door just then. Wally turned around anger burning in his eyes.

"Don't You know how to knock!" He yelled.

"I knocked several times wally, you didn't answer me so I just came in," The French African American girl explained.

"Well Get out of MY room NOW!" He screamed. Numbuh five just walked closer to him.

"Wally, Kuki is fine. She's just in a state of shock. She'll be better tomorrow," Wally looked at her unable to see here eyes because her famous red hat covered them. After a moment of silence Abby continued, "There was nothing you could have done, I saw her get hit too. You were too far." She said sittind down next too him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I could ave stopped it, If I was tougher I could ave knocked out that cruddy teen and ran to fight by 'er. We wouldn ave had to call retreat. We would've won dat battle. I jus' I can't help anybody! She could of Died today Abby!"

"But she didn't numbuh Four. You saved her. You don't see it, but you did. If you just kept fighting instead of running to her aid. It would have been much worse than a shock. And by the looks of the battle. We would have been beaten." She stopped a minute to let him soak up her words. "Plus, Your the toughest kid I know." With that she stood up and left. Hoping her words helped the troubled Australian boy at least a little.

Numbuh Four watched her leave. Sometimes Abby just amazed him. She always knew what to say, always calm, and collected. Never missed a thing. Rarely overreacted, smart, and She was like an older sister too him, and he loved her because of it.

'_plus, your the toughest kid I know' _Her words echoed through his mind. coming from anybody else, Wallabee Beatles would have ignored the comment. coming from Abby the toughest kid he knows. He believed it.

"Thanks Abby," He said even though she had long since left his room.

He got up and headed towards the infirmary, Wally had to go see someone.

* * *

Sorry Guys I'm a really bad writer, but I love to write. Hope you liked it though.

-HCB


End file.
